El peor Día
by IlGiovane
Summary: Un celular perdido, venganzas, amor, amistad, lágrimas, malentendidos, golpes y miles de vidas en peligro... todo en un día escolar.


**Historia realizada sin fines de lucro, SP y sus pintorescos personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y creadores.**

**Disculpen faltas de gramática y ortografía, mi escritura/lenguaje y mi word no están muy completos.**

**Dedicado a Luis Carlos porque... porque si y por ser a great pana.**

* * *

**El peor Día**

_..todo por un celular.._

* * *

Otro día majestuoso en South Park.

Las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban en el parque, el viento soplaba refrescante sobre el rostro de las personas… Esperen ¿de qué lugar estoy hablando? Olviden todo lo anterior.

Era otro cansado y largo día en South Park.

Los perros ladraban sin control, el sonido de los autos soltando humo negro sobre el rostro de las personas, una ancianita siendo asaltada por la esquina de allá… si, mucho mejor, ahora si estamos hablando de South Park, de la helada y gris South Park.

Y que mejor para rematar que llegar tarde a la preparatoria, sip, nuestro cobrizo favorito Kyle "Rata Judía" Broflovski llegaba con una elegante retraso de 15 minutos a la clase de la señora Garrison, esperen, ahora es un hombre otra vez.

Con una advertencia y unos cuantos insultos por parte de sus compañeros, Kyle llego a su butaca para sacar sus útiles y empezar a escribir los apuntes de la pizarra y entonces…

-¡No, no! ¡Esperece profe me falta poquit.. nooo!-

-Después se lo pide a uno de sus compañeros-

Todos los apuntes habían sido borrados con una velocidad inhumana. Garrison, sin siquiera mirarlo, se recostó sobre su escritorio y empezó con una pequeña siesta de tres horas. Kyle lo miraba sin entender ¡¿Por qué mierda lo borró si no era necesario?!

-Maldito puto ojete-

Susurro mientras se encogía en su lugar y le sacaba lentamente el dedo medio. Sin quitar la vista enojada de su maestro estiro su brazo y cogió la carpeta de la butaca de su amigo Stan.

-No claro, te lo presto, no te preocupes-

-Cállate, quiero terminar rápido para ir al laboratorio de info-

-¿A qué?-

Kyle movió lentamente la cabeza para ver la estúpida cara de incógnita de Stan, el pobre se le olvidaba todo, si no fuera porque la tenía pegada también olvidaba la cabeza en su cama.

-No trajiste el reporte ¿verdad?-

Sus azules ojos se ensancharon mientras su mueca se transformaba en asombro combinada con pendejez. Kyle giro los ojos y siguió apuntando.

-¡El reporte!-

-Baboso…-

-¡Apúrale, apúrale, apúraleee!-

-¡STAN! ¡Sí sigues jaloneándome no voy a poder!-

-Perdón-

Stan paro su acto y se acomodó en su lugar. Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos. Un tic se formó en su ojo izquierdo al estilo Tweek, estaba ansioso. Se le había olvidado por completo hacer el reporte a computadora de la materia de informática. Por lo contrario, Kyle ya lo tenía hecho, solo faltaba imprimirlo. Y para acabarla, lo necesitaban para la segunda hora.

-¡¿Te apuras?!-

-Listo-

Kyle cerró ambas carpetas y de un movimiento ya se encontraba en la puerta, volteo a ver al maestro que seguía dormido y también vio a sus compañeros, ellos no importaban por ahora. Stan ya se encontraba afuera del aula y de un jaloneo saco a su amigo pelirrojo del aula tirando algo de su bolsillo.

-¡Muévetee!-

Kyle, siendo arrastrado literalmente por su amigo morocho, empujaron hasta tirar a un castaño de miraba pesada y ojeras profundas, este les saco el dedo medio mientras maldecía en su lengua natal.

-_Putain de merde-_

-Cuida tu lengua, estas en una escuela-

Una voz monótona lo sorprendió, era el cínico de Craig Tucker. Este salía de la misma aula que aquellos dos para recargarse al lado de la puerta y prender un cigarrillo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Aquí? ¿En una escuela?-

Craig asintió y aspiro del filtro naranja.

-No conocía tu sarcasmo Tucker, es… _des conneries-_

-Gracias… supongo-

Un silencio medio incomodo se formó. Ambos miraban hacia el piso mientras fruncían sus bocas, Craig soltaba el humo despacito y Christophe movía un pie en su lugar.

-Y… ¿a quién se la mentabas?-

-Oh… a… a la parejita de locas-

-¿Stan y Kyle?-

-_Positif, _me tiraron al suelo-

-Jejee-

Los ojos verdes de Delorn se le encajaron en la piel. Tucker paro de reír y volvió a darle una calada al poco tabaco que le quedaba. En eso recordó algo, metió la mano a su bolsillo trasero y saco un pequeño rectángulo blanco.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una Kotex?-

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza y escupió la colilla que le quedo en la boca. Paso lentamente su mano sobre su frente y miro al castaño como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-No, pendejo, es el celular de Kyle-

La idiotez de Topo era infinita en ese momento, tal vez por el sueño o por la caída que sufrió hace un par de minutos. La sonrisa de Craig se desvanecía al ver que la pequeña rata en la cabeza del castaño se encontraba dormida o tal vez muerta. Topo negaba lentamente con la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y yo… para que… quiero… el celular de… KYLE-

-Exacto-

Christophe sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras arrebataba el teléfono móvil de las frías manos de Tucker. Este sonreía y se recargaba en la pared mientras agradecía que el otro ya hubiera reaccionado.

-¿Venganza, dulce venganza?-

-¿Y tú para que quieres "vengarte" de Broflovski?-

-No me quiso pasar la tarea de biología-

-Ah… entonces, _vengeance, douce vengeance_-

Ambos se saludaron cual hombres de negocios para que después Craig le abriera la puerta al Topo y este le agradeciera en francés. Ambos se sentaron en una esquina del salón mientras sacaban a escondidas el teléfono blanco y una sonrisa se les formara en los rostros.

* * *

-Tienen diez minutos-

-¡¿Diez minutos?! ¡Vieja puta!-

-¡¿Qué DIJO?!-

-¡Que está bien chula!-

-Oh bueno…-

Marsh se mordía los labios, en diez minutos no terminaría el reporte de informática y mucho menos buscar imágenes e imprimirlo, ¿Por qué su maestra quería los trabajos de esa manera? Por otra parte Kyle regresaba de imprimir su reporte.

-Pe-pe-pe-pendejo~ -

-¡Cállate Kyle!-

-Jaja, lo siento, pero es que no me lo creo. Nos dejó esta tarea a principios del semestre y vale el 50% de la calificación, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerlo diez minutos antes de entregarlo?-

-Sufro de alzhéimer-

-Ajá-

Kyle se sentó a lado de su amigo, miro a su alrededor y noto que se encontraban solos, la vieja amargada de computación se encontraba en su cubículo jugando sudoku y ni atención les ponía. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro a su Facebook.

-¿Aún tienes Facebook?-

-Claro, ¿tú ya no?-

-Nahh, puros problemas con esa mierda-

El cobrizo giro los ojos y negó levemente, ¿Cómo una red social podía hacer algo así? Oh-oh pero como se equivocó al entrar a su perfil.

"Me gusta el pene 3**"**

_27 likes / 4 comments_

"Ojala tuviera a alguien que me azote :'(**"**

_46 likes / 15 comments_

"Piñata en mi culo! TRAIGAN SUS PALOS :D**"**

_102 likes / 32 comments_

…..

-¡DIOS MIO! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASO?!-

-¡No sé! ¡Solo se cayó!-

La doña encargada y el joven Marsh se encontraban histéricos al ver al pelirrojo tirado en el piso y con los ojos en blancos mientras pequeños espasmos le recorrían el cuerpo.

Stan observo la pantalla del ordenador, sus ojos se sobre abrieron inhumanamente. Pobre, pobre niño judío.

* * *

-¿Chicos, que hacen?-

Un teléfono móvil salió volando de sus manos al espantarse de la presencia de alguien frente a ellos. Una rubia atrapo con destreza el aparato entre sus manos mientras leía lo que había en él. Tenía la aplicación de Facebook abierta y muchísimas notificaciones y mensajes privados recientes.

-Bebe, danos eso…-

-Oh por dios…-

Craig, Christophe y Bebe quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, el par de chicos no sabían que hacer, si arrebatarle el celular antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que habían hecho o hacer como si lo hubieran encontrado tirado por ahí. Quien sabe porque, escogieron la primera opción.

-¡Suéltenme!-

-¡Danos el celular!-

-¡NO!-

La rubia logro zafarse de los agarres de aquel par y salió corriendo del aula. ¿De dónde había sacado tanto aguante? No importaba, lo que importaba era saber cómo coño ellos habían perdido su excelente condición física. Ambos quedaron tan atrás que ya ni siquiera podían ver a Stevens.

-Pu-ta… ma-dre… ju-ro por… dios… que no… vuelvo… a fumar-

-No… jures… en… vano…-

Lentamente se desliaron hasta quedar sentados en el frio piso, el castaño paso una mano por su cabello y el morocho hizo lo mismo después de quitarse su chullo de encima. El timbre de cambio de clase empezó a sonar, y con eso una oleada de alumnos saliendo de sus salones.

-Bien, tenemos diez minutos para la siguiente clase… debemos encontrar ese celular-

Delorn asentía con la bocota abierta mientras miraba alrededor, Craig se echaba aire con su chullo en un pobre intento de disminuir el calor y un rellenito castaño de suéter rojo se encontraba sentado a un lado de ellos.

-¿El celular de quién?-

-¡WAAH!-

-¡AHH!-

-¡WAAAHHH!-

-¡AHH! ¿Por qué gritamos?-

Clyde pregunto como si todo fuera un juego con su característica sonrisilla ingenua. Craig sufría de un ataque post cardiaco y el Topo no soltaba a Craig de los brazos enterrándole sus largas, sucias y descuidadas uñas.

-¿Qué escuchaste?-

-Desde "puta madre no vuelvo a fumar"-

Los más altos se miraban cómplices y el castaño sonreía sin entender y sin quitarles los ojos de encima. Chris volteo a ver a su secuaz y como si hubieran intercambiado palabras telepáticamente ambos se abalanzaron hacía Donovan.

-¡Chi-chi-chicos! ¡¿A-a donde me llevan?!-

Los alumnos que pasaban cerca miraban sin interés la extraña escena, a nadie le importaba que Clyde Donovan fuera arrastrado de los pies por los dos chicos más impredecibles de la escuela y encerrado en el almacén de las escobas.

-¡¿Chicos por qué me hacen esto?!-

-Nada personal querido Clyde, pero tu bocaza parlanchina nos puede dar más problemas de los que tenemos, Comprenez-vous?-

-Además no me pasaste la tarea de historia…-

Salieron caminando en busca de su próxima presa, la rubia entrometida de Stevens, mientras los gritos de Clyde se escuchaban por todo el pasillo prometiendo hacerle la tarea al morocho si lo dejaba salir, sin embargo a este le encantaba hacer sufrir a las personas.

-Eres muy vengativo si no te pasan las tareas, vous ne pensez pas?-

-Entiendes rápido Delorn, vamos-

Ambos apresuraron el paso hacia el camino que había tomado Bebe, mientras tanto, en el salón de computación, un cobrizo se despertaba de su letargo de forma exagerada.

-¡Al fin te despiertas! No he podido continuar con mi trabajo por tu culpa-

Los orbes verde los vieron con impaciencia mientras se levantaba de ese piso resbaloso, se acomodó de nueva cuenta frente al ordenador y trato de no desmayarse nuevamente por lo que veía.

Su perfil estaba decorado de fotos de Bárbara Stevens con comentarios muy azucarados como: "Ella, el amor de mi vida" "Aléjense zorras, que tengo dueña", y en su caja de información un resaltante _En una relación con __Bebe Stevens_.

-¡Pero que hija de puta!-

Si no dejaba de apretar la quijada se podría asegurar que sus dientes se desgastarían por tanto roce entre ellos, Stan reía mientras negaba con la cabeza y le daba leves golpecitos en el hombro a su amigo como de compasión.

-Oye amigo… creo que Rebecca te mando un mensaje… jajajaja-

Al dar clic en esa casilla azul con el nombre de la castaña sentía que se le iba el piso, miles de insultos aniñados y palabras de tristeza y dolor eran las que el nombre de Rebecca había comentado.

**Rebecca Cotswolds :**

_Kyle, que significa eso de Bebe! Creí que me querías! :'( como me puedes herir tanto? Se suponía que teníamos algo, o solo jugabas conmigo? Eres un cabeza de chorlito! Te odio Kyle Broflovski! No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en la vida JAMAS lo nuestro ¡ACABO!_

-Oh… no sabía que tenías algo con Rebecca…-

-POR LA CULPA DE ESA PUTA YA NO TENEMOS NADA-

Kyle se jalaba los costados de su Ushanka con desesperación, rápidamente metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y lo que temía era lo que pasaba.

-¡Esa puta tiene mí teléfono!-

El cobrizo salió del salón derrapando piso mientras Stan le gritaba que fuera a por ella y le diera unas buenas cachetadas mientras se moría de risa.

-Hay no, no… esa Bebe es una cabrona-

Tomo asiento nuevamente para continuar con su trabajo, pero el pitido de mensaje del Facebook le llamo la atención, se asomó por curiosidad y la casilla de Mark Cotswolds estaba pintada de azul con el número dos en rojo.

**Mark Cotswolds:**

_HIJO DE PUTA, SI TE ENCUENTRO TE CASTRO, MI HERMANA ESTA INCONSOLABLE Y TODO ES POR TU CULPA, CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA .i._

_Mejor cuídate putito que nadie se mete con mi adorable hermanita .i._

Stan trago duro y de un dos por tres ya se encontraba imprimiendo su trabajo mal hecho para salir corriendo y proteger a su súper mejor amigo de la ira de los Cotswolds.

* * *

Unos ojos verdes se movían con sigilo en busca de cierta rubia protagonista de sus desgracias, al encontrarla apresuro el paso hacia ella y la encaro aun a pesar de que todo el Team Wendy estuviera presente.

-¡Bebe! ¡Cabrona puta! ¡Regrésame mi celular!-

Todas las chicas lo vieron con odio, Kyle se sorprendió por el estado físico de todas ellas, estaban despeinadas, sucias y con las ropas arrugadas. Heidi le contesto a los gritos en defensa de su amiga rubia.

-¡Ella no lo tiene, idiota cara de culo!-

-¿Qué?-

-Llego el mugroso de Delorn junto con su puta de Craig y se lo arrebato, nos dejó todas maltratadas-

Kyle se sorprendió por esa respuesta, miro detalladamente a cada una y no puedo evitar burlarse de ellas.

-JAJAJA ¡Eso les pasa por perras! JAJAJA… ¿Christophe y Craig?-

-¡Si, imbécil! Ahora lárgate que ahí viene el encabronado de Mark con la delicada de su hermanita-

Todas rieron al unísono preparadas para el espectáculo, sabían bien que los Cotswolds venían por la sangre judía de Kyle, después de todo ellas había provocado eso. Kyle volteo a su dirección y antes de objetar algo ya se encontraba en el suelo siendo aporreado por la fuerza ciega de un hermano protector y vengativo.

-¡Sabía que mi hermanita no te merecía! ¡Ella es una dama y tu un maldito desgraciado!-

-¡Pero yo no…!-

-¡Cállate Broflovski!-

-Maark, déjalo lo vas a mataar-

Rebecca trataba de quitar a su hermano de encima de su casi amor, Kyle era azotado torpemente contra el suelo, en realidad Mark solo lo azotaba no lo golpeaba, y Kyle se preguntaba si enserio esa era la maldad extrema de Mark.

-¡Mark, Mark! ¡Déjame te explico! ¡Coño que si pesas marica!-

Más que el dolor de ser azotado contra el piso era el de tener el peso del Cotswolds masacrándole las entrañas. Sin más que hacer decidió esperar que su agresor se cansara y se fuera o que alguien llegará a salvarlo, cosa que fue inmediata. Un Stan Marsh corría con todas sus fuerzas logrando taclear al Cotswolds para después pararse y levantar ambos brazos al aire.

-¡Touchdown! ¡Ja! ¡Marica!-

Stan se burlaba mientras reía poniendo sus puños en su cadera en una pose de ser superior o él de una clase de superhéroe. Kyle se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la llorona de Rebecca para abrazarla aun a pesar de las exigencias de esta. La arrincono sobre su pecho y acaricio su ondulado cabello para susurrarle en el oído.

-Rebecca, yo no publique esas pendejadas, todo es culpa de Bebe, me quito mi celular y ahora parece que Craig y Christophe lo tienen-

-¿Verdad, Kyle?-

-Claro Becca, yo te quiero a ti-

Un beso de película se presenció en ese momento, Stan juntaba sus manos en su mejilla izquierda pestañeando rápidamente mientras las chicas que no se habían movido de lugar bufaban asqueadas y rodaban los ojos. Kyle se separó del beso sin dejar de abrazarla y con una sonrisa hablo.

-Ahora tengo que recuperar ese celular-

Con un beso en la frente Kyle se despidió y corrió rumbo al pasillo en busca de ese par hijos de puta.

-¡Espera yo te ayudo!-

Stan corrió en su ubicación brincando el cuerpo moribundo de Mark que seguía sobándose su costado.

-Arg, que tontería, todo por un celular-

La voz de Bebe llego a los oídos de la castaña, y volteándose a ella lentamente se le abalanzó con los puños al aire, las demás chicas miraban como la Cotswolds sometía a puño cerrado a su amiga rubia mientras que el pobre Mark la apoyaba desde su lugar.

-Tú cállate marica-

Lola le propino una patada en su estómago obligándolo a gemir nuevamente, ninguna de las chicas se disponía a hacer algo, solo se quedaron ahí, observando el show, de todas formas ellas querían ver alguna pelea y como Mark no había podido ahora era el turno de su hermanita.

-Rebecca pelea mejor que su hermano-

-Seeh-

* * *

En otra parte de la escuela, más precisamente en el salón de informática, un rubio y un castaño trataban de concluir alguna tarea, más bien, Kenny trataba de concluir ambas tareas a cambio de veinte dólares prometidos por el culo gordo de Cartman.

-Vamos pobretón, no tengo todo el tiempo, es para la siguiente hora-

-Lo sé Cartman, y si sigues jodiendo más me voy a tardar, que tal si juegas un rato, anda, anda, los adultos tienen que trabajar-

Cartman lo vio con despreció pero aun así hizo lo que le había indicado, se sentó a un lado de él para abrir el buscador y entrar a su Facebook, pero la cuenta de alguien ya se encontraba abierta, así que como todo el cabrón que es, entro al perfil de esa persona sonriendo como quien recibe un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Kenny, apresúrate y ven a ver esto-

-Agg, claro, claro, ya lo mande a imprimir, ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Ohh!-

La boca del rubio se abrió hasta el piso, Cartman miraba su expresión y reía, asentía con la cabeza colocando el cursor del mouse en el espacio para escribir.

-Dios, esto será divertido-

Kenny reía mientras acercaba su silla a la de Cartman, ambos rieron a la vez que se aseguraban de que nadie los observaba. Pobre, pobre judío.

* * *

Para la desgracia de Broflovski, su ardua búsqueda del par de cabrones no había dado frutos, el timbre había sonado y tenía que regresar a su aula, pero aun así, la pareja dispareja no se encontraba ahí.

La clase siguió su curso, la maestra tomo lista y todos entregaron sus trabajos, después de eso la profesora salió del salón sin explicación y no regreso hasta faltando diez para el cambio. Kyle aprovecho y se giró para poder hablar con su mejor amigo.

-Dude, esto es terrible, todos me miran burlándose de mi-

-Bueno, es más que obvio que el amor celular-niño es fuerte-

Kyle lo fulmino con la mirada sin entender el chiste y Stan tuvo que tragarse la risa, en realidad no había sido nada gracioso.

-Claro…-

-Enserio Stan, no sé dónde están aquellos dos, parece que se los tragó la tierra…-

-Vamos no te desanimes, tienen que aparecer… ¡Ya sé! Mira, pidámosle prestado el móvil a alguien para ver si siguen haciendo mamadas-

Aceptando resignado le pidieron el teléfono al inocente de Butters, que sin objeción se los presto, entraron con la cuenta del pelirrojo y lo que veía no era menos de esperarse. Además de tener mil vulgaridades a su nombre al parecer también había perdido a unos "amigos" en su lista de contactos.

-Ten Stan, no quiero seguir viendo-

Kyle le entrego el celular con funda de Hello Kitty a su amigo quien se dedicó a leer los estados y comentarios, en uno de esos obligó a Kyle a observar.

-¡No Stan no quiero ver!-

-¡Mira, tienes que ver eso!-

A regañadientes el cobrizo tomo de nueva cuenta el móvil y al verlo se dirigió al lugar de Cartman que junto con Kenny no paraban de reír. Stan le regreso el objeto a su dueño para ir detrás de su amigo, Butters sin entender observo lo que anteriormente habían visto y no pudo evitar reír.

Un video de Kyle siendo tratado como maniquí para los trabajos de su madre, llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino para mujer que obviamente no era suyo. Pareciera que la escena había sido tomada por un celular debido a su mala definición, además se escuchaban risas de fondo.

_-Mamáa, no quiero ser tu sujeto de pruebas-_

_-Anda Bubba, tengo que tener preparado este vestido para los Sweet Sixteen de tu prima Alissa, y para decir verdad, tienes un cuerpo de nena-_

_-Mamáaaa-_

A parte de ese video, había más estados proclamando la homosexualidad del cobrizo y emparejándose con su súper mejor amigo, además de insultar a su propia religión e idolatrando al idiota de Eric Cartman.

-¡Cartman!-

Un cuadernazo se plantó en la mejilla derecha del gordo, inmediatamente este se levantó de su lugar y empujo a su agresor el cual volvió a su primera posición.

-¿¡Algún problema, judío de mierda!?-

Cartman lo miraba como si fuera superior, con una sonrisa arrogante y con una ceja levantada. Kyle se encabrono más de lo que estaba por eso. Rápidamente sostuvo al gordo del cuello de su chamarra y lo acerco a su rostro.

-Tú tienes mi teléfono, maldito fascista de mierda hijo de la gran puta, o me lo devuelves o te castro aquí mismo, hablo en serio-

Las palabras salían de entre los apretados dientes del cobrizo, unas tijeras se levantaron a la altura de sus rostros, fue algo así para asustar al culón, lo cual funciono.

-Espera, espera, yo no tengo tu asqueroso celular rata judía-

Kyle lo observo a los ojos detenidamente y lo soltó tumbándolo en una silla, el cobrizo sabía cuándo el culón mentía y para su desgracia había dicho la verdad, ¿Quién carajo tenía su teléfono?

Kyle salió del aula a paso lento e inmediatamente cual Sancho a Quijote, Stan lo seguía de cerca. Kenny no había parado de reír, al menos a él no lo habían involucrado y se sentía por bien servido.

-¡Claro! ¡Huye judío inútil!-

Un cuaderno se azoto en su regordeta cara, Kyle había regresado por el insulto y Cartman sangraba de la nariz. Kenny murió de la risa, literal.

* * *

Los pasillos se encontraban desérticos, Kyle caminaba desganado, a lo mejor no recuperaría su móvil y su padre no le compraría otro, suspiro resignado y volteo a ver a su pelinegro amigo que le sonreía apoyándolo.

-Tranquis Kyle, es material, te puedes conseguir otro, y lo de Facebook, llegando a tu casa borras toda esa mierda y le cambias la contraseña-

Kyle le sonrió agradecido, abrió su boca para decir algo pero un par de risas lo interrumpieron, al final del pasillo dando vuelta en la esquina, se podían ver un par de nicotinomanos.

-¡Hijos de..!-

-¡Mira Kyle son Craig y Mole!... ¿Kyle?-

Para ese entonces el cobrizo ya se encontraba pisándole los talones a los cabronsitos ladrones de celulares, Stan fue tras él y Craig y Chris volvían a hiperventilarse por la nueva carrera.

-¡Dos veces en este día! ¡Ya-ya no puedo!-

-¡Cállate idiota o te cansarás más rápido!-

Los cuatro salieron de la institución como almas que lleva el diablo, Stan ya había alcanzado a Kyle, y los fumadores compulsivos se alejaban de sus agresores por apenas dos metros. Corrían por todo el patio cual niños de 6 años jugando a policías y ladrones, excepto que los ladrones eran muy malos para huir.

Pisaron lodo, saltaron bancas, tumbaron personas y están casi seguros que pisaron a alguien también, y como todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar, la energía de Craig y Mole ya se había evaporado, como a alguien que le da el bajón cayeron de boca a un montón de alguna sustancia asquerosa y sospechosa.

-¡Mi teléfono!-

Kyle junto a Stan, voltearon los cuerpos cubiertos de alguna baba olorosa, los zarandearon y exigieron la entrega del celular de Broflovski, sin embargo los ladrones ya no lo tenían en su poder.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-

Kyle gritaba y metía mano a los cuerpos de los casi difuntos en busca de su aparato electrónico, sin embargo no lo hallaba. Stan por otra parte miraba con asco el charco donde habían caído anteriormente aquellos dos, en eso detecto un rectángulo blanco empapado y nadando en la sustancia.

-Kyle… creo que tu celular está ahí-

-¡De que hablas! ¡Eso es una kotex!... o carajo-

El ojiverde le quito el gorro de la cabeza al moribundo de Tucker, lo puso en su mano como algún tipo de guante y saco el teléfono de ahí; tantos golpes, sudor, lágrimas y persecuciones para nada. Kyle se lamentaba la perdida de Kyle Junior y Stan seguía viendo el charco asqueroso, en eso los otros dos ya estaban recuperando la conciencia.

-Oigan ratas, ¿y qué es eso?-

-Cr-craig se vomito-

-¡Iuuu!-

¡PUM-PUM! Volvieron a caer inconscientes debido al puñetazo rabioso de Broflovski.

-Debemos llevarlos a la enfermería, ¿no crees?-

* * *

Ya era medio día, las clases estaban a punto de terminar y Kyle y Stan no habían entrado casi a ninguna clase.

-Ahí va mi asistencia perfecta-

Kyle se lamentaba mientras cargaba en su hombro al vomitado de Craig y Stan hacia lo mismo pero con Mole, ambos desmayados. Se dirigían a la enfermería, por suerte los pasillos estaban desiertos y nadie los veía, en realidad habían terminado todos andrajosos y malolientes.

-No olvides tu celular, ahí va también tu celular-

El judío suspiro por el descarado comentario de su compañero, no había nada más que hacer que seguir adelante. Ya habían llegado a la puerta de la enfermería, tocaron dos veces y una enfermera con un feto en su mejilla les abrió, tenía una expresión de fastidio y asombro.

-¡¿Otros más?! ¡¿Pero qué les pasa este día?! ¡Pasen ya!-

Entraron sin comprender que ocurría mientras la normalmente amable enfermera susurraba entre dientes insultos a todos los alumnos de esa escuela, al entrar por completo a aquel lugar entendieron el porqué de su comportamiento.

-Oda dcicosss-

Cartman, Bebe, Rebecca, Mark, todo el Team Wendy y un difunto Kenny se encontraban en la pequeña sala de espera, TODOS con una pinta humillante, lamentable y dolorosa.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?-

Pregunto Kyle mientras arrojaban en una silla a los inconscientes, Stan fue de inmediato a ver a su ex novia quien trataba de alejarlo y el culón, que era el que mejor pinta tenía de todos, tomo aire y empezó a hablar, aunque con un poco de dificultad.

-Me dompiste da puta nadiz, todas edsas gatas ad padecer se pelearon edtre edllas como das putas que dson, y padece que a Madk le deventadon el apéndice-

-Ups, mi culpa-

Stan se encogió de hombros con una sonrisilla de culpabilidad y Kyle respiro con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Y todo por un celular…-

-Me vade vedga, me vads a pagad da opedación, judío babodso-

* * *

La noche había llegado y todos se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares, la verdad es que nadie salió gravemente lastimado, a excepción de Kenny que se murió, sin contarlo a él todo se encontraba muy bien.

Kyle tardo dos horas completas en borrar todas las vulgaridades, disculparse con todos a los que habían ofendido con su nombre y en restablecer su información personal.

_Mis sinceras disculpas por todas las cosas horribles y ofensivas que sucedieron hoy en mi Facebook, aclaro que no fui yo y los responsables ya pagaron. Gracias._

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Holaaaa? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Holaaaa! ¡CHICOS POR FAVOR SAQUENME YA!-

Pero en esta historia, a Clyde nadie le importa.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**¿Alguien de aquí se acuerda de mi? I don't think so... ;-;**

**De todas formas gracias por leer a quien lo haya leído :'D Aclaro que esta historia la tenía escrita desde hace meeeeeces pero hasta ahora la termine .-.**

**Espero les haya gustado o en su defecto entretenido.**

**¿A alguien le ha pasado algo como esto?**

**Ciao!**

**Gio.**


End file.
